bleachfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:BlackQuimera08/Artículos Creados
-105. Turn Back The Pendulum 4 #061. Lesson2: Shattered shaft #175. end of hypnosis7 (Truth Under My Strings) #193. Conquistadores 4 (Ebony&Ivory) #194. Conquistadores 5 (La Basura) #221. Let Eat The World's End #229. The Howling Tempest #230. The White Invasion #231. The Mascaron Drive #232. The Mascaron Drive 2 #239. WINGED EAGLES #242. TWO MEN ARE BURNING #248. 再び生きて この場所へ #250. Five Ways To Three Figures #251. Baron's Lecture 1st Period #265. Bang The Bore #268. 君 死にたもうこと勿れ #269. The End is Near #291. Thank You For Defend Me #307. Bite it, Slash it #316. Swang the Edge Down #322. Oath Under The Rose #353. The Ash #361. I Hate Loneliness, But It Loves Me #369. Spit On Your Own God #372. The Metal Cudgel Flinger #373. Wolves Ain't Howl Alone #409. DEICIDE 11 #444. The Rising #479. Goodbye to Our Xcution #481. The Tearing #490. March of the StarCross 2 #496. Kill The Shadow #497. Kill The Shadow 2 #499. Rescuer In The Dark #500. Rescuer In The Deep Dark #521. A Piggy Party #524. THE DROP #533. Everything But The Rain Op.6 "The Gravitation" #538. Standing On The Edge #539. Prob-less, Progress #540. THE SWORD FIVE #542. THE BLADE IS ME #545. Blue Stripes #551. The Burnt Offerings #554. Desperate Lights #558. 狼の心臓 #560. Rages at Ringside #562. THE VILLAIN 2 #563. SUPERSTAR NEVER DIE #564. Red Bristled Kings #577. 刃 #578. THE UNDEAD 5 #582. The Headless Star #586. The Headless Star 5 #587. The Headless Star 6 #595. Rubb-Dolls 2 #596. Rubb-Dolls 3 #601. VERGE ON VERMILLION #602. Bane Licking Good #607. THE MASTER #608. 黒より黒し #610. Mausoleum of Skulls #611. 霊王死す #612. DIRTY (A medias con Usuario:Shirokoneko) #613. The Ordinary Peace #614. KILL THE KING #615. All is Lost #616. ミミハギ様 #617. Return of the God #618. The Dark Arm #619. The Betrayer #623. Against the Judgement #625. LIVING JAGUAR #629. Gate of the Sun #630. The Twinned Twilight #End Of The Chrysalis Age #The Bad Joke #Kingdom of Hollows #Baron's Lecture Full-Course #Everything But The Rain #HEART OF WOLF #HEAR, FEAR, HERE #SORRY I AM STRONG #BLACK #¡Tsukishima, ataca! El entrenamiento ha sido frustrado #El terrible banquete, el teatro de Szayel Aporro #Rukia y Kaien, el doloroso encuentro #¡Ichigo, dominando el Fullbring! #¡El momento de la colisión! Una mano maligna se aproxima al Quincy #El hermoso diablillo Charlotte #Renji, ¡juramento al alma! Lucha a muerte con Byakuya #¡Nnoitra libera! Brazos que se multiplican #¡Hitsugaya se mueve! La ciudad asediada #Nobutoshi Canna #Yurika Ochiai #Jin'emon Kotsubaki #Taketsuna Gori #Bambietta Basterbine #Royd Lloyd #Ōetsu Nimaiya #Tsumiko Tsuchimiya #Tokie Tonokawa #PePe Waccabrada #Liltotto Lamperd #Meninas McAllon #Lille Barro #Pernida Parnkgjas #Yūshirō Shihōin #Maremi Ōmaeda #Mareka Ōmaeda #Gatonden #Kenpachi Zaraki vs. Nnoitra Gilga #Mayuri Kurotsuchi vs. Szayelaporro Granz #Yachiru Unohana vs. Kenpachi Zaraki #Bleach The Dagger (A medias con Usuario:ObscureFlame) #Rukia Kuchiki vs. Äs Nödt #Utsusemi #Sai #Nake, Benihime #Chikasumi no Tate #Kirisaki, Benihime #Kamisori, Benihime #Tsuppane, Benihime #Shibari, Benihime #Hiasobi, Benihime, Juzutsunagi #Tensō Jūrin #Tijeras Neptunea #Esfera de Agua Aplastante #Hyapporankan #Shitotsu Sansen #Tsuriboshi #Enkōsen #Kakushitsuijaku #Rikujōkōrō #Sajō Sabaku #Tozanshō #Gochūtekkan #Tenteikūra #Kuyō Shibari #Dankū #Sōren Sōkatsui #Shiryū Gekizoku Shintenraihō #Senju Kōten Taihō